Love, Hate and Obsession
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd becomes obsessed with Marty when he finds out that she and Tea are lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Hate, and Obsession

AN: This story is written from Todd's point of view and it's a parallel story to Dangerous Client.

Ever since Tea had told me about her courtroom tryst with Marty, it awakened a lustful obsession that I thought I had let go of. My mind knew that I couldn't have her after all the damage that my hatred had caused, but my heart and my body wanted her anyways.

I tried to focus on the layout of the paper, but every picture turned into pictures of Marty. I stood up to stretch my legs when the object of my affection, Miss Marty Saybrooke came waltzing in like she owned the dam place. She was wearing the red dress that always drove me crazy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My heartbeat was thumping out of my chest and my hands were sweaty.

"Isn't obvious. I'm sick and tired of denying my feelings for you because of our sordid past."

"What are you saying?" I stuttered.

"I'm saying I want you here and now," Marty stated as she pushed me against the wall. "I guess the only question is do you want me?" she asked as she moved her mouth closer and closer to mine and then stopped within an inch of kissing me.

I knew that there might be consequences in the morning if I gave into her advances...there always was with Marty and me, but I didn't care. I had waited years for Marty to look at me with that passion in her eyes and I wasn't going to let the opportunity of showing her how much I loved her slip away.

I pulled her closer to me until her sweet, sensuous lips were touching mine. It felt so good to kiss her again after all these years and I could feel my excitement growing. "Does that answer your question?" I whispered as we pulled apart for air.

"I'm a slow learner, so you're going to have to show me again," she stated as her hands lowered to my suit pants. She unbuttoned them and slid them to the ground with my boxer shorts. She placed her hand around my penis and began to massage. "You're so hard baby," she stated as she dropped to her knees in front of me. She placed her mouth around my penis and began to suck on it.

"Stop, I want to be inside you," I pleaded. I was so close to cumming and I didn't want to hit my orgasm until I had pleasured her.

I helped her up off the ground and I swung her around so that her back was against the wall. I scooted up her dress and my finger worked it's way to her wet center. I inserted my finger into her over and over again as she moaned with pleasure.

"I want to become one with you. Is that okay?" I asked. I needed her to know that she had absolute power over our love making and that I would never force myself on her again.

"I want to feel you inside me, please," Marty pleaded.

Marty wrapped her legs around me as I lifted her up against the wall and pushed my penis into her tight, wet vagina. "You feel so good. I love you so much," I said as I thrusted into her over and over again.

"I love you too," she whispered and then she moaned and I knew that she would soon hit her climatic release.

I plunged into her faster and harder until she screamed out my name in an orgasmic high. Hearing her scream my name pushed me over the edge and I spilled my juices into her.

We hadn't used protection and I could only hope that Marty would conceive my child...a child that would bond her to me forever.

"Todd wake up, you promised that you would take me out to dinner tonight," I heard Blair say.

I opened up my eyes and realized that Marty was gone. "Where is she? Where did she go?" I asked as I wiped the drool off my desk.

"Where is who?" Blair asked as she stared at me blankly.

"Nobody, never mind," I stated as I realized that Marty had never been here at all. It was just a vivid dream of something that I knew could never happen...but I still couldn't stop myself from dreaming that one day Marty would come to me and she would be mine once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Field of Erotic Dreams

I sat in the stadium trying my hardest to focus on the football game, but my thoughts always seemed to be on the one person I knew that I could never have - Marty Saybrooke. Tea had been driving me crazy with stories of her wild sex escapades in Marty's office and the laundromat. I didn't know why Tea felt the need to share the explicit details with me...all I knew was that I felt insanely jealous and had to work hard to remember that Tea was my friend and the mother of my child. Even still there were times I wanted to kill her just like I wanted to kill all the others that got to sleep with Marty when I couldn't.

The halftime show had started when I spotted Marty walking my way. She gracefully walked over to me. She was like an angel. "Todd, I need to talk to you alone, would you mind following me behind the bleachers so we can have some privacy? Marty asked.

I couldn't deny Marty anything so I followed her behind the bleachers. "What is this about Marty?"

"I've tried to deny my feelings for you, but I can't any more. I love you and I need you right here and right now," she said as she pulled me into a kiss.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" I asked. I was afraid to get my hopes up in case she wasn't real.

"Don't I feel real to you?" Marty asked as she began to nibble on my neck.

Marty knew just how to drive me crazy. She was the only one that knew where the sensitive spot was on my neck.

"Don't you want me Todd?" Marty asked as she pulled the shirt over her head.

I didn't feel like I was dreaming, and even if I was, the disappointment when I woke would be worth the price of being with Marty again even if it was just in my dreams.

"Of course I want you Marty. I love you so much."

"Then show me," Marty said as she begun to unbutton my pants.

I was already so hard and it felt so good when Marty cupped her hands around my Penis.

I kissed Marty passionately while I helped her remove her pants. I gently lowered her to the field and traced my kisses all over her beautiful naked form.

I inserted my fingers into her center to see how wet she was because I didn't want to hurt her. She was so moist and I knew that I could become one with her without causing her pain.

I inserted myself into her and began to thrust while I sucked on her neck. She felt so good and I was so close to climaxing.

"Oh God," Marty whispered as I felt her warm juices spill on top of me. I released my seed into her as she screamed my name

The buzzer rang and I realized that I was still in my seat in the stadiums. I was devastated that it was all in my mind. Marty had never been there.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice cream Delights

I thought that my fantasy's of Marty would go away since I learned that Marty and Tea had stopped seeing each other. I thought that since I no longer had to hear the details of Tea's kinky sex life with Marty I would be able to get over her.

I was wrong, since their breakup, my obsession with Marty had hit an all time high. I would go on walks only to find myself outside of her home, watching her, wondering if she was happy...wondering if she would ever give me a second chance.

I needed to get out of the house, find a distraction, anything that would keep my mind off of Marty. I spotted a Ice Cream truck and started to head that way.

When I got to the truck, Marty opened the back doors. She was wearing a trench coat.

"Come in Todd, I want to show you something. "

I hoped into the back of the ice cream truck. She shut the door behind me.

"What did you want to show me? I nervously asked.

She removed her coat and revealed that she was completely naked with Vanilla and chocolate ice cream covering her nipples and her pussy. "I just thought that I would offer you a cold, delicious treat," Marty said as she dipped her finger into the Ice cream on her right breast and sensuously licked it.

"Are you real?" I asked

"Does it matter as long as you enjoy your dessert?" Marty asked as she laid down.

I wanted her badly and all I could do was hope that she wasn't just another fantasy that would dissapear after I was done tasting her.

"It doesn't matter," I said as I removed my clothes as fast as I could. I laid over her and sucked the Vanilla and Chocolate Ice Cream off of her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard. She tasted so good and I was so hungry for her that I licked all of the Ice cream that had dripped down her stomach.

I reached her center and licked the Ice cream around her entrance. I inserted my tongue and ate all of the frozen dessert while we both moaned with pleasure. She was close to cuming so I inserted myself into her center and began to thrust.

"Ohhhh Gooooddddd, you're amaaaaazzzing," I screamed as we both hit our climaxes.

"Did you enjoy your dessert?" Marty asked.

"You tasted amazing. You're the best desert I've ever had," I said.

"What flavor of Ice cream did you want to buy sir? " a pimply teen-aged kid asked me.

I was no longer in the back of the truck and Marty was gone. It had been another hallucination. "I'm sorry...I'm full," I said as I walked away dissapointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Skinny Dipping

I went out to my pool hoping that the cold water would cool me down from the summer heat. I was wrong, Marty stood by my pool completely in the nude. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought that I would take a swim. Why don't you join me?"

"You're not really here? Are you?"

"Of course I'm here. If you want me to leave, I'll go, but I think that we could have so much more fun if I stay."

"Don't go," I pleaded. I needed her like I needed water. I hoped that she was real, but at this point I would settle for any chance to be with her again...even if she was just an image that my mind had conjured up.

"I'll stay, but we need to get you out of your clothes. I don't want to be the only one swimming naked," Marty said as she walked over to me and pulled down my boxers.

She grabbed my penis and began to massage it while I removed my shirt. My penis began to throb as she stroked me.

She took my hand and led me to the water. The water felt so good, it wasn't cold at all. She pressed her hot body against me. I wanted her so badly. I lifted her up in the air and she wrapped her legs around me.

I sat down on one of the steps so that she could ride me. We positioned ourselves so that I would have easy access to her inviting opening. I inserted myself into her and we had become one once again.

"Oh god Todd. You feel so good," Marty said as she moved her hips faster and faster.

"Do you want me to cum in you?" I asked her.

"Ohhhh Gooodddd yessss," Marty screamed as she had reached her own climax. I thrusted into her one last time and then I was overcome with complete happiness and exhaustion as my juices filled her up.

"Was it good for you baby?" I asked.

"I enjoyed the swim very much," I heard Blair say. I blinked my eyes and Marty was gone. Blair was there with me and we were both in the nude.

"Did we just have sex?" I asked.

"Are you messing with me? Of course we just had sex? Are you feeling okay Todd?"

"I thought you were Marty," I stuttered. I hated that I had to hurt her feelings, but she had to know the truth. I didn't want her to think that we were back together.

"I hate you and your stupid obsession with Mart," Blair said as she slapped me across the face and climbed out of the pool.

I knew that I couldn't keep going on this way. I had to find a way to make the real Marty mine again.


	5. Chapter 5

House of Mirrors

I needed to get Marty alone so I could convince her that I was the one that she was destined to be with. I followed her to a haunted house and was just about to approach her when Blair and Tea showed up.

I followed them into the house and watched as they all had sex with Marty. It wasn't fair. Marty was mine, she was meant to be with me. She shouldn't be wasting her time with Tea and Blair. I was so jealous I couldn't see straight, but I couldn't do anything because despite everything I still cared about them and they were the mother of my children.

After they had sex they fell asleep in each other's arms. I knew that if I was ever to have a chance with Marty, I would have to act now.

I crept up to them and slowly pulled Marty into my arms. I carried her into a separate room and laid her down. The room was covered in mirrors and there were a thousand beautiful images of Marty.

"Marty, wake up," I whispered as I gently shook her awake.

"Todd, what the hell are you doing here? Where's Tea and Blair?" Marty asked as she tried her best to cover her naked body by folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I love you Marty and I know that you love me too."

"I...um...I don't love you. I can't...I'm in love with Tea and now maybe Blair."

"That's a lie. You're using them to get as close to me as you can get...because you know that nobody will fill that hole inside of you like I can."

"Todd, if you don't take me back to Blair and Tea then I'll scream."

"Just one kiss, that's all I'm asking. If you can look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me after I remind you of how it feels to be kissed by me then I'll let you go."

"This is...this is...stupid. I want to go."

"Please Marty...just one kiss."

"One kiss and then you'll let me go?"

"I promise."

"Fine, let's get it over with," Marty stated as she walked over to me and pressed her naked form against me. I felt the spark of an electricity that only Marty and I can produce as our lips touched one another.

"Now look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me," I ordered her as we pulled apart.

"I...um...I don't...I can't do it." Marty stated with a sigh. "Fine Todd, you're right I still love you. I've always loved you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"It's a start. We love each other. Let me make love to you. Let me show you how much I love you. I promise, I'll never hurt you again."

"I should walk away from you, but I can't. I want you Todd. I can't deny it any longer. Please make love to me."

With that I pulled Marty into my arms and I kissed her again, letting the passion take over as I unbuttoned my shirt. I removed my pants and held Marty's naked form in my own so that she could feel how hard I already was.

I gently laid her on the ground and nibbled on the sensitive spot on her neck as I slowly inserted my throbbing penis into her.

"Oh god...I'vd missed you," Marty stated as she begun to cry tears of happiness.

"I've missed you too," I said as I began to thrust. She stated my name over and over again until she had reached her full climax. I hit my orgasmic high right after her and then I pulled her into my arms.

"I hope you realize that I'm never going to let you go again. You belong with me. You always have and you always will."

"I know. Do you think Tea and Blair will be dissapointed when I break up with them?"

"For a minute or two, but I'm sure that they'll find comfort in each others arms."

"I hope you're right. I love you Todd," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you too Marty," I whispered feeling grateful that she hadn't disappeared.

The End


End file.
